


Day 5: Summer

by LyreSince



Series: Aokaga Month 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokaga Month 2018, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: "Ia tidak berhenti mengontak Kagami Taiga setelah itu karena semua interaksi mereka habitual. Aomine semakin mudah menemukan kepala berambut jabrik marun, menghitung di kesibukan Tokyo atau dari barisan Seirin.Aomine menemukannya bahkan saat ia tidak ada, melewati gugurnya ginko dan merekahnya sakura. Sayang Kagami Taiga selalu memalingkan wajah. Membuat Aomine bertanya apa arti dari pintu yang selalu terbuka dan piring ekstra di meja makan. Sampai akhirnya musim panas datang."





	Day 5: Summer

Rumor itu, mengejutkannya, datang dari Wakamatsu.

Ia pikir Kise akan memberi tahunya, entah lewat pesan berantai atau dari Midorima, yang hipokritis karena tentu saja ia tidak akan melewati sebuah gosip. Terutama tentang salah satu rivalnya. Tetapi rumor itu ternyata datang dari senpai-nya yang, menurut Aomine, lebih parah lagi. Mungkin satu Touou sudah tahu duluan. Bagaimana dengan Seirin atau sekolah lainnya?

Tetapi rumor tersebut, tidak lebih aneh dari saat Tetsu mengumumkan dia keluar dari tim basket Teikou. Aomine tidak akan menambahkan bumbu, tapi tidak bisa tidak ia selidiki tentang rumor ini: Kagami Taiga adalah seorang gay.

Tetapi, jika Aomine pikir-pikir, sang ace Seirin tidak pernah cerita soal _love interest-_ nya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal hidup personalnya selain hubungan familial dengan Himuro Tatsuya. Aomine merasa lebih skandal saat orang terdekatnya tidak cerita apa-apa. Ugh.

Aomine tidak menyangka ia bisa begitu heboh. Nyatanya ia hanya menggidik bahu saat Sakurai membisikkannya setelah mereka selesai latihan. Aomine pemain terakhir yang datang dari dihukum lari lima keliling karena telat. Sakurai dan Wakamatsu yang sudah siap untuk pulang tengah menggerombol di tengah bersama Satsuki, suara Wakamatsu yang paling besar terdengar gusar dan berbisik. Saat Aomine keluar, gerombolan itu kicep.

Sakurai dengan baiknya menjelaskan—dalam berbisik juga, seakan ada yang menguping dari balik pohon—dan Aomine bisa merasakan sepasang mata analitis Satsuki. Ia, secara diluar karakteristik, sedari tadi diam, menunggu reaksinya. Cih, Aomine tidak akan memberinya.

“Ano, Wakamatsu-san, apa benar seperti itu?”

Untuk sesaat Wakamatsu mengusap tengkuknya dan suaranya berubah serius. huh, “aku tidak tahu pasti, Sakurai. Tapi aku tidak berpikir Hyuuga dan Izuki memberi tahu hanya sembarang orang hal seperti ini. Lagian, siapa yang orang suka bukan urusan kita, kan? Apalagi mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya untuk terbuka dengan pandangan yang berbeda.”

Satsuki menyentuh dagunya dan berdengung, “Mungkin karena ini Kagami-kun yang kita omongkan. Bukan pemain lain yang tidak impresif,” ia melirik kembali pada Aomine. Bocah ini… “bukankah artinya Kagami-kun percaya sekali sama Seirin untuk menceritakan ini. Semoga saja rumor ini tidak menyebar luas.”

Sakurai menimpal, “ya, d-dia sangat berani sekali…”

Aomine merasa ia tidak perlu banyak bicara. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang komentar dan Aomine dibiarkan bermain dengan terkaan sementara jarinya bermain pada ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Sesampai di halte, Wakamatsu dan Sakurai akan berpisah dengannya dan Satsuki. Tetapi Sakurai memakan waktu untuk bergegas. Hanya terdiam di tengah trotoar dan menunduk. Ia mendengar Satsuki menyuarakan kekhawatiran tapi dalam posisinya yang masih menunduk, Sakurai berkata pelan: “aku juga… em… ingin membuka suatu rahasia.”

Aomine tahu sebenarnya tim inti ini yang paling dekat dengan Sakurai, dan Sakurai sebenarnya sangat selektif terhadap teman bergaulnya. Ia bisa sangat tidak PD di luar basket. Wakamatsu menaruh tangannya di pundaknya saat Sakurai menghela napas yang bergetar, “mohon maaf… aku selalu percaya dan kalian semua sudah aku anggap sebagai teman terdekat—hanya saja aku kadang masih takut, maafkan aku jika tidak bilang secepatnya!”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakurai? Tentu saja kita peduli,” kata Wakamatsu.

Saat Sakurai mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sedikit berkaca dan kedua tangannya ia kepal. Entah mengapa, Aomine ikut berdebar. “Aku… tidak suka cewek. Aku sudah berpikir untuk memberi tahu kalian semenjak tahun lalu, tetapi aku masih belum siap. Ah, aku tidak apa untuk menyembunyikannya karena aku yakin aku hanya butuh orang-orang untuk melihatku dari permainanku, um… maafkan aku mengoceh—“

“…Hei, tidak apa, Sakurai.” Wakamatsu berkata dengan nada rendah dan kali ini ekspresinya yang selalu marah terlihat jujur dan lembut. Aomine bisa melihat kelegaan di bahu Sakurai yang melorot. “Terima kasih kamu telah memberi tahu kita.”

“Kita tidak akan nge- _judge_ , Sakurai-kun! Kita akan selalu di sisimu.” wajah Sakurai berbinar pada perkataan Satsuki.

“Terima kasih, semuanya…” bisiknya sembari menghela napas panjang. “A-Aomine-san…?”

Aomine menempelkan tubuhnya pada tiang halte saat semua mata bertuju padanya. Wakamatsu memelototinya, menantangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang jelek. Hmph, ia pikir _Aomine_ akan bersikap serendah itu?! Aomine merasa darahnya mendidih tetapi ada kecemasan yang merisihkan. Ia mematikan suara-suara itu. “A-Aku benar-benar tidak peduli, Sakurai. Apa yang kau sukai selama tidak mengganggu basketmu menurutku tidak ada masalah.” Bagus.

Wakamatsu mengacungkan kepalannya, “Aomine…! Setidaknya tunjukkan simpati atau apa—“

“Maa… maa… sudah, Wakamatsu-san. Aomine-kun tidak bermaksud negatif!” ujar Satsuki. “Yang terpenting adalah kita menjaga privasi Sakurai-kun dan mendukungnya jika ada yang menyakitinya,” dan begitulah akhir dari sesi curhat mereka. Aomine masih gatal menanyakan Tetsu dan mendiskusikan lebih lanjut pada Satsuki tetapi… ada sesuatu yang menganga setelah pengakuan Sakurai.

Ia mendapat jawaban dari Tetsu bahwa Kagami hanya memberi tahu tim inti tetapi salah satu adik kelasnya mendengar dan memberi tahu pemain lain. Tetapi berita itu tidak benar-benar mempengaruhinya karena Aida-san, pelatihnya, mengancam dan menghukum siapapun yang menyebar atau menggunakan info ini untuk mengalahkan Seirin.

Aomine akhirnya bertanya pada Kagami di musim dingin setelah upacara penutupan Winter Cup. “Ya. Sudah sampai Touou, ya? Bagaimana tidak, ah, kau tidak tahu perasaanku waktu itu, gila banget. Kita harus berhenti sparring latihan sama sekolah lain untuk beberapa saat. Tapi semua orang membantuku jadi,” Kagami—setelah setahun lebih mengenalnya—selalu terlihat santai dan tidak judgemental. Lalu ia bertanya apa ia akan datang di rumah Tokyo Akashi, mengingat Rakuzan juara pertama. Aomine mengangguk dengan pasif dan Kagami dipanggil oleh timnya untuk pulang. Aomine memasukkan tangannya pada sakunya dan memanggil Kagami.

“Tidak ada yang buruk dari itu.”

Aomine melakukan kesalahan untuk tidak cepat berbalik karena saat Kagami menoleh dengan senyuman khasnya, dadanya terasa sesak. “Kita bicara lagi nanti!” Kagami berseru. Saat Aomine datang malamnya, ia menemukan Kagami di balkon. Aomine merasakan kata-kata yang membuncah di ujung lidah dan mengisi rongga dadanya.

Aomine tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Setiap kata yang Kagami ucapkan dari bibirnya yang terlihat lembut, “ayahku tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah keluar dari kelas dua SMP. Kau tahu tidak rasanya keluar sebelum 2017?”  dan bagaimana posturnya yang meringkuk mulai merekah, “Ahahaha, aku tidak tahu, Aomine. Aku belum pernah pacaran, hanya kencan karena biasa lah. Prom, reuni, cewek semua tapi… ya gitu lah. Jadi _beard_ masing-masing, hahah,” dan Aomine menerima kenyamanan dari interaksi mereka yang semakin lama semakin melebur. “Hm? Kau pikir tidak mungkin tahu apa orientasi kita kalau belum mencoba sama sekali?” Tapi ada satu dua hal yang membuatnya ragu dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Aomine mendorong rambut pendeknya gusar melihat kerutan yang mulai terbentuk di dahi Kagami. “Maaf, maaf, pertanyaanku rada lancang. Hanya saja, logikanya kalau kamu milih suatu yang berbeda pasti karena kau pernah _you know_ lah—“ ia tertawa, “kayak aku tahu tipeku seperti apa, tapi bukan hanya karena sepasang buah dada besar—“

“Ini bukan pilihan,” Kagami memalingkan wajah, “oke aku memilih apa yang aku pikir cocok untuk… ini. Aku memilih untuk mengaku di depan ayahku dan teman-temanku.” Ia berbicara semakin cepat dan Aomine menelan semua rasa bersalah yang pahit, “tapi itu karena aku tahu apa yang aku mau dan _butuh_ , Aomine. Ini—ini, ini sudah bertahun-tahun aku pikirkan. Aha, kamu pikir aku tiba-tiba bangun dan merasa aku berbeda?”

“Oke, oke, ngerti. Maaf,” Kagami masih memalingkan wajah dan Aomine hanya ingin menarik pipinya untuk menghadap matanya. Ia menyuarakan helaan napas, “maaf, ini sangat baru buat aku. Aku hanya ingin paham.”

Aomine merasa seperti kulit yang digosok bersih, merah dan mentah.

Ia tidak berhenti mengontak Kagami Taiga setelah itu karena semua interaksi mereka habitual. Aomine semakin mudah menemukan kepala berambut jabrik marun, menghitung di kesibukan Tokyo atau dari barisan Seirin.

Aomine menemukannya bahkan saat ia tidak ada, melewati gugurnya ginko dan merekahnya sakura. Sayang Kagami Taiga selalu memalingkan wajah. Membuat Aomine bertanya apa arti dari pintu yang selalu terbuka dan piring ekstra di meja makan. Sampai akhirnya musim panas datang.

 

* * *

 

Matahari. Angin yang kering. Suara ombak terselip di suara keramaian pengunjung lain. Daiki bisa melumer di aspal parkiran jika Satsuki tidak cepat mengeluarkan barangnya. Ia mendengar mamanya mengomentari sesuatu tentang keramaian dan makan siang, ‘ _tut-tut’_ saat ayahnya mengunci mobil, dan Satsuki akhirnya berjalan ke sampingnya. Aomine melirik pada topi jerami, lengan kecil mengitari lengannya. “Wuuu… semoga aku bisa berenang kali ini! Keliatannya tidak seramai hari minggu.”

“Hm, siang sedikit ramai banget. Kita bisa berangkat jam 10 tetapi _seseorang_ terlalu sibuk main dengan HP-nya sampai belum siapin barang-barang,” kata ibunya membuat telinga Daiki panas. Ia melirik pada wanita yang memiliki paras paling mirip dengannya sembari menaikkan alis. “Daiki, kamu yang paling ingin ke pantai.”

“Iya, iya, aku sudah minta maaf,” desis Aomine disela menggertakkan gigi.

Sebuah payung pantai terdorong ke dadanya. Ayahnya meringis, “bawa ini. Kamu yang meminta kita jauh-jauh ke Chiba.”

“Jika tidak, kalian lebih milih nonton TV di rumah seharian dan meninggalkan rumah seperti kapal pecah,” protes Aomine walau tetap menyelempang payungnya. “Apa kau tidak bangga kali ini aku memilih untuk beraktivitas?!”

Satsuki tertawa sementara keempatnya berjalan menuju sebuah restoran, satu-satunya restoran terbesar di pantai itu. Mereka setuju untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum menginjak pasir. Daiki tidak sadar mengencangkan cengkramannya pada payungnya, bahkan tidak mendengar saat ayahnya memberi instruksi untuk menaruhnya di sisi restoran. Daiki mengikuti ketiga anggota keluarganya sembari mengitari pandangannya.

Hmm… memasuki jam satu, pengunjung mereda. Beberapa meja di beranda terbuka diisi turis dan beberapa kursi di konter bar, mengejutkan, berisi beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang. Ia mendapati sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela terbuka, menyelipkan rokok di bibirnya dan menyalakan korek.

Daiki menoleh pada dapur terbuka, menghitung kepala-kepala berbalut saputangan corak dan badan terbungkus apron dengan logo restoran, berharap menemukan sekilas rambut marun dan tubuh setinggi 190 cm. Nein. Ia memeriksa ponselnya, “Daiki, cepat mau pesan apa?”

“Adanya apa? Ah, kalau ada teriyaki burger aku pilih itu. Mash jangan French fries,” Daiki berkata sembari mengetik. Jempolnya mematikan layar lalu meletakkan ponsel telungkup. Ia mengetuk-ketuk tumitnya, membuat meja bergetar.

Mamanya yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi hanya menggeleng-geleng, “Satsuki-chan mau apa?”

Satsuki membaca menu dengan perlahan, “ooh, karena kita di Chiba bukankah sebaiknya kita mencoba bream merah…? Pasta bream merah mereka sepertinya menu favorit.”

“Apa kita mau selebrasi? Kalau gitu aku pesan juga, Satsuki-chan!” Daiki mengacangi seruan ayahnya yang mengikuti pesanan Satsuki dan timpalan ibunya saat seseorang bergerak di seberang Satsuki, keluar dari pintu dapur dengan sekantung besar sampah. Daiki tak sadarnya mencengkram ponselnya, tubuh jangkung itu menyelinap ke lorong menuju toilet. Daiki bangun sampai decitan kursi mengagetkan keluarganya.

“Um, aku lupa sesuatu di mobil,” ia menyambar kunci mobil yang ayahnya serahkan, tidak mendengar afirmasi orang tuanya, dan langsung berjalan keluar. Ia mengitari restoran dan menahan napas mendapati seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu membanting tutup tong sampah. Ia berdeham.

Kagami menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia berkedip sebelum menurunkan bahunya setelah sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Satu alis bercabang terungkit, “Er… apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

Ouch. Tapi Aomine juga tidak memberi tahunya jadi…. salah sendiri. “Hei,” sapanya dengan konyol.

Kagami menyentuh kenop pintu dengan ragu, “um, apa kau kebetulan saja liburan di sini?”

Seketika Aomine tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Ia tahu cukup apa saja dan bagaimana Kagami mengisi musim panasnya dengan kerja sampingan di restoran pamannya, menginap di rumah pantai milik pamannya untuk berselancar dan balik kemah musim panas yang Seirin adakan di minggu terakhir. _Shit._ Berkecamuk antara malu dan perasaan ingin lama-lama berbicara membuatnya tidak sadar Kagami berkata ia harus balik kerja dan sudah berjalan masuk.

“Kagami! Tunggu!” Ia mengekornya dan mendapati Kagami menoleh walau tak memperlambat jalannya. “kapan kau selesai?”

Kagami berhenti dan berbalik badan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan Aomine sadar keberadaannya sedikit mengganggu. “Sebenarnya aku jam empat sampai jam lima sudah selesai. Tunggu, apa kau menginap di sekitar sini?”

Aomine ingin meringis karena: uh, tidak, Kagami. Ia tidak merencakan akan menemuinya, berencana menginap di inn terdekat, atau setidaknya memberi tahu keluarganya ia menunggu di sini sampai matahari akan terbenam. Ia hanya berharap bisa melihat Kagami dan tidak sakit hati saat Kagami menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

“Enggak… tapi aku bisa menunggu,” ia melihat keraguan di mata Kagami tetapi ia melanjutkan, “um, apa aku juga boleh menemuimu besoknya?”

Kagami berhenti membalas matanya dan dengan mengusap lengannya sendiri, ia menggumam, “terserah kalau kamu mau.”

Aomine menarik sebuah senyuman. Ia bisa mendengar alarm di kepalanya mengingat ia akan menjatuhkan bom ke keluarganya. Jari mengkeriting di air sampai jam empat sore ia tidak peduli. “Oke,” ia melebarkan senyumnya melihat Kagami membalas senyumnya.

 

* * *

 

“Aku tidak bisa berhenti bilang, yakisoba abalonnya enak bangeet…” Daiki melirik ibunya yang meregangkan tangannya, keempatnya berjalan menuju gerbang masuk pantai. Satsuki berjalan cepat ke sampingnya dan ikut memuji pasta yang ia pesan. Daiki menunggu mereka menyiapkan tikar dan payung besar di titik yang cukup jauh dari keremununan tetapi tidak cukup jauh untuk mereka tidak terlihat siapa-siapa. Daiki sendiri hanya mencopot kausnya dan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Melihat ibunya sudah berbaring telungkup dengan Satsuki meratakan tabir surya di punggungnya, Daiki berdiri di depan keluarga.

“Ayah, ibu, menurut kalian bagaimana jika anakmu memiliki pemikiran berbeda dari kalian?”

Ayahnya yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya menaikkan satu alis, “kita tahu kamu, Daiki, apapun yang kau suka tidak pernah kita larang.”

Daiki menggigit bibir karena ia sadar orang tuanya sangat tahu koleksi porno dan majalah gravure-nya, “y-ya, justru itu aku tahu kalian akan melihatku sebagai seseorang yang seperti itu dan aku setuju dengan itu.”

“apa yang kau maksud, Daiki? Apa kamu melakukan sesuatu?” mamanya menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut, “Daiki, kita tidak pernah melarang kamu pacaran tapi untuk kau tahu kamu masih sekolah.”

Daiki mengerutkan alis bingung, “um, bukan, bukan. Aku tidak pernah—apa kalian mengira aku menghamili seseorang?!” Mamanya memutar tubuhnya dan Satsuki juga memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi setengah panik setengah penasaran. Daiki mengencangkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar tetapi tetap melanjutkan. “Maksudnya, ayah, ibu, aku b-bisexual!”

Daiki merasakan perasaan lama yang sama saat ia sadar argumen Tetsu tentang lawan yang setimpal itu salah. Ia melihat ekspresi melongo tiga orang terdekatnya dan sebelum Daiki lari— _seperti waktu itu, ia berlari dari area Teikou, memberontak dan berharap Tetsu atau siapapun mencarinya walau ia dengan sangat jelas memutar arah saat anggota lain ke arah gym_ —

“Oke.” Daiki mengerjap dan baru sadar kedua matanya lembap dan panas. Ia menatap bingung ibunya yang perlahan duduk. Wajah ibunya lembut dan Daiki merasa seperti anak kecil lagi, “Daiki… kau tahu, kan, kita akan tetap mencintaimu apa adanya?”

Daiki melirik ayahnya yang menggedik bahu, “hey, mengetahui kamu memberi tahu kita terlebih dahulu jauh lebih baik daripada kita tidak tahu sama sekali dan kamu sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang kita.”

“Aku harus jadi orang pertama yang kau beri tahu jika kau punya pacar cowok, Dai-chan!”

Daiki menepuk jidatnya dan bahunya berguncang karena tawa. “aku seharusnya tahu kalian akan menjawab seperti itu,” ia menggeleng-geleng pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Satsuki merogoh keranjang makanan dan menyerahkan soda pada kedua orang tuanya.

Daiki menangkap sodanya sembari merengut, tetapi Satsuki hanya tertawa, “ternyata ada alasan untuk makan bream merah hari ini! Kampaaii…!” ketiga anggota keluarganya berseru dan Daiki hanya menghela napas.

“Aku tidak butuh disorakin,” ujar Daiki sambil membuka soda dan menenggaknya.

“Jadi, Daiki, siapa yang menarik perhatianmu?”

“Huh? M-maksudnya apa, mama…” ia meringis. Ia tidak begitu siap dengan interogasi. Ia teringat apa yang Kagami katakan di balkon, “aku hanya tahu apa yang aku mau, mama. Ini sesuatu yang aku sadar ternyata sudah ada lama.”

“Ya, tetapi artinya kamu sempat suka seseorang, kan? Walaupun kamu belum memacarinya, pasti ada cowok yang membuat kamu ingin menjalin hubungan secara romantis dan intim,” Daiki mencengkram kalengnya perlahan setelah ingat apa yang ia ingin sampai setelah ia mengakui

“Oh, ya… em… untuk itu…”

 

* * *

 

Aomine menyesap kopinya, merasakan jari kakinya membeku, mengikuti alur awan menaungi laut biru kelautan. Ia menutup mata menikmati silaunya cahaya putih menembus kelopak matanya. Semakin rendah seperti terefleksikan kaleodoskop. Ia mengusap matanya yang lelah tetapi memaksa kantuk untuk pergi. Ia membalas chat di ponselnya, sembari melirik jam. Setengah jam lagi Kagami akan pulang. Semoga.

“Terima kasih banyak,” ia mendengar suara yang familiar itu berkata sembari pintu dapur terbuka. Seorang pria menjawab sesuatu yang Aomine tidak dengar dan Aomine, penasaran, mengangkat tubuhnya. Kagami melambai padanya dan Aomine dengan canggung berjalan pada pria yang saat Aomine perhatikan memiliki kemiripan dengannya. “Paman, ini Aomine Daiki. Dia teman SMA-ku.”

Aomine membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung, tetapi sang pria menyentuh pundaknya. “Santai saja, Aomine-kun. Taiga boleh pulang lebih cepat. Kamu sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik,” Kagami tersenyum dan pamannya mendekati, “nanti kita bicara lagi malamnya, oke.”

Kagami mengangguk dan keduanya keluar, Aomine menyelempang tasnya. “Sendirian?” tanya Kagami sembari mereka berjalan sejajar di parkiran.

“Aku mengusir mereka,” _mamanya menghela napas dan ayahnya berdecak sebelum berkata, “oke, Daiki masih ada uang jajan, kan? Tabungannya juga udah ditambahin. Disini sampai kapanpun tapi jangan terlalu larut. Aku tidak bisa mengantar dan menungguimu seperti kamu masih 5!”_

_“Setelah pulang, kita harus berdiskusi tentang manajemen waktu, Daiki. Kamu bisa begitu impulsif jika kamu ingin sesuatu,” mamanya menambahkan._

Kagami menyengir sembari mereka menuruni tangga kecil menuju gerbang pantai, “ahaha, jadi kamu benar ditinggal.”

“Itu bukan yang aku bilang,” Aomine merengut pada Kagami, yang matanya masih melihat jalan.

Kagami mendongak pada laut, “Tapi tadi kamu sendiri bilang kau tidak menginap dimana-mana dan akan menungguku sementara aku tidak yakin keluargamu mau, aku melihat kalian tadi siang.” Kagami meregangkan tangannya dan Aomine melirik pada udel yang muncul dari kaus yang terangkat. “Aku lelah, Aomine. Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?”

“Ha? Eeh, aku tidur. Satsuki dan ayah berenang. Mereka pulang sekitar jam satu tadi,” Aomine menjatuhkan tasnya di pasir. “Kita seharusnya one-on-one lagi.”

“Ah… ayo, Kuroko juga pasti mau. Kalo Kise lagi ke Tokyo ajak lagi aja,” Kagami melepas sandalnya dan mendekati kerang yang berserakan. Saat ia menunduk, cahaya matahari membentuk siluetnya seperti halo dan membuat rambut marunnya sewarna darah.

Desiran ombak menyorakinya semangat. “Maksudku, kalau kita berdua saja juga tidak apa.” Aomine mengesap udara sore yang dingin. “Apa ada masalah Kagami?”

Ia benar-benar seperti malaikat, “Apa maksudmu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ada masalah?”

“Entahlah, mungkin enggak,” Daiki merasakan kembali, ketidak sempurnaan dalam komunikasi. Mengalienasi. “Tapi kamu bisa cerita apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kamu kerja sampingan pas musim panas.”

“Pamanku yang menawarkanku, aku juga ingin uang tambahan. Aku pikir ini bukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk diceritakan,” iris merah dari mata yang berkerut membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat maut.

“Apa kau tahu Sakurai juga gay?”

Kagami berkedip kaget dan berjalan di sampingnya, “…ah, ya, ia sempat memberi tahuku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku harap yang lainnnya memberi respon baik.”

“Kita orang terdekatnya, tentu saja kita tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu,” ia terasa sangat dekat dan Aomine hanya ingin, hanya ingin mendekapnya dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

“Aku tahu, Aomine…” suaranya rendah tapi nada dinginnya menghilang. “Kamu sebenarnya orang yang baik.”

_Kamu sebaiknya katakan lebih lanjut apa yang kau rasakan tentang aku,_ “apa aku baik menurutmu?”

“Bukannya aku sudah bilang?”

“A-aku serius.” Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kagami, menyesuaikan tingginya agar Kagami menengadah sedikit. “Aku bukan seegois yang kau pikir. Bahkan menurutku, kau tahu itu,” Kagami tidak goyah di bawah pandangannya tetapi Aomine punya kartu turf. “Apa kau tahu aku mengaku di depan keluargaku… bahwa aku bi.”

“Huh??” Kagami melangkah mundur.

Aomine menarik napas dan melanjutkan, “mereka mendukungku dan membuatku berpikir. Sebenarnya sebelumnya sudah aku pikirkan. Semenjak di balkon,” _mungkin lebih lama dari itu._ Ia menelan ludah, “aku suka padamu, Kagami Taiga.”

Kagami memberi reaksi yang sangat Kagami dengan mendorong dadanya sampai ia tersedak. Ia mendengar Kagami berseru: “Kau—ugh, ini lelucon terparahmu…” Aomine memelototinya karena, _buset_ , sakit anjir! Apa Aomine terlihat main-main?!

Kagami melanjutkan, “kau menyebalkan. Kamu menyebalkan dan suka memaksa, kamu orang yang paling tidak jelas dan kadang kamu memberiku kode lalu kadang tidak. Lalu kamu selalu mencoba menunjukkan kamu _sangat_ heteroseksual dan aku tidak masalah jika kamu memang straight tapi, stop membuatku berpikir aneh-aneh tentangmu! Aku suka permainanmu, bukan suka dipermainkanmu.” Kagami melumerkan ekspresi marahnya dan melambatkan suaranya, “malam itu kau membuatku benar-benar yakin kau yang perlu berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri.”

“Tapi ini yang aku lakukan!”

Kagami hanya mendengus melihat wajahnya dan Aomine baru sadar saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam dari garis tajam wajah Kagami melebur menjadi pahatan organik bahwa ia berjalan mendekat. Kagami mendorongnya perlahan, “aku juga suka kamu,” gumam Kagami.

 

* * *

 

Aomine menggaruk hidungnya sembari menggumamkan afirmasi setengah niat. Ia tengah berselonjor di sofa ruang tamu sembari menunggu makan malam siap. “ _Oke, jangan lupa terima kasih sama pamannya Kagami. Apa pamannya tahu tentang kalian?”_

“Hmm, enggak sepertinya. Kagami belum memberi tahuku tetapi melihat pamannya masih memanggilku teman sepertinya, yep,” ia melirik Kagami yang didorong bibinya dari dapur, tawa lepas mengudara di rumah minimalis. “Jadiii… ambil aku siang saja, besok pagi Kagami akan mengajarkanku selancar.”

Ia mendengar _krskrk_ sebelum ayahnya berganti membalas, “ _jangan membuat kita malu dengan sikap amatirmu. Juga, Daiki, aku percaya kamu akan tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengan Kagami-kun walau pamannya tidak tahu tentang hubungan kalian.”_ Ia mengerang pelan tapi tidak membantah dan kedua orang tuanya mengakhiri telepon.

“Hei, makan malam sudah siap.” Aomine menoleh pada Kagami yang menghampirinya, wangi bawang dan bumbu kari. Aomine menyambar tangan yang menyentuh kepala sofa dan meremasnya pelan. Kagami tersipu walau sesaat sebelum memutar bola mata dan Aomine merasa tawa yang membangun di dasar perutnya. Mungkin ia akan menyelinap ke kamar Kagami selarut mungkin. Oh! Mungkin ia harus memberi tahu Tetsu secepatnya.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Aku jujur tidak tahu kenapa bisa rada angsty (atau aku aja). Menulis dialog mereka juga susah banget dan aku sebenarnya rada insecure soal karakterisasinya? Terus kenapa jadi panjang?! Meh, mungkin semua ini pengaruh demam yang bikin aku angsty juga ^q^”
> 
> Sebenarnya prompt ini untuk kemarin tetapi belum selesai karena aku buntu dan capek. Jadi aku pikir tidak apa, lah, mending menganggapnya satu prompt upload satu hari, hanya saja deadline-nya akhir bulan. Bedanya sama menganggap 31 prompt untuk sebulan aku bisa mencoba untuk ngisi hari-hari yang kosong. Aku gak mau metong, jadi enggak jadi. 
> 
> Apapun, semoga kalian menikmatinya. Silahkan drop kudos atau krisan, bye!


End file.
